ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Saiyan God Saga
Episodes for Season 1: The Shadows of Darkness Saga 1. The Desolation of Middle-Earth: Part 1 Movie - "The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey" Plot: ''Time has been corrupted and no one knows why, until Ratchet and his family overheard Hatchet talking to his master. Yasha and the rest of the gang had been called forth for the biggest mission of their lives: To repair the damages of the past. Clank, Sasha and Jake looked over the journey records and find a handful of time corruptions to correct. Clank recommends that the first stop is Middle-Earth, but the land has been controlled by Smaug and Sauron. To relive the first adventure across the land, Ratchet and the gang will join forces with Bilbo Baggins and Gandalf as they journey forth to the Lonely Mountain... ''2. The Desolation of Middle-Earth: Part 2 Movie - "The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug" Plot: ''As Ratchet and the gang continuing their journey to the Lonely Mountain, they heard rumors that a girl once loved Azimuth before he was captured and tested on by Dr. Nefarious. But, he can't remember what happened during this attempt. As the gang gets close to the Lonely Mountain and Azimuth's answers, Jake believes that Smaug will come out of hiding if they are going to draw him out. Ratchet hesitates on the idea, because of the privious attempt to steal treasure from Smaug. With little options left, Ratchet and Bilbo must march forward inside the mountain and confront Smaug... ''3. The Desolation of Middle-Earth: Part 3 Movie - "The Hobbit: Battle of the Five Armies" Plot: ''Smaug has taken to the skies, because of the failed attempted scheme Ratchet and Bilbo have pulled off, plus with the unexpected backup from the dwarfs. On the other hand, Smaug has been defeated by Bard and the Lonely Mountain has been reclaimed. While Bilbo quietly held the Arkenstone, Azimuth uncovers the truth about his attempt to control the Great Clock. A girl named Sonja unexpectedly came to the Polaris Galaxy and save the universe long ago. Vowing to see her once again, Azimuth asks the gang to help him find her. Before the team can react, Sauron has launched an all-out attack on the Lonely Mountain. Now, Ratchet and the gang must defend the mountain from the hands of Sauron... ''4. Master Thief Origins Movie - "Sly Cooper" Plot: When he was a kid, Sly Cooper used to read a secret journal called the Thievius Raccoonus with his dad. Until, an evil group known as the Fiendish Five attack the residence, kills Sly's dad, scatter the pages from the journal and split up to commit disastrous crimes across the world. When Ratchet and the gang almost reached Paris, they spotted an abandoned train kart symbolizing Sly's recent hideout. As Ratchet joins Sly in his quest of keeping the Cooper legacy alive, an unexpected new hero appears... 5. Members of the Tribe Movie - "Black Panther" Plot: 6. Legends of Neverland Movie - "Pan" Plot: ''Before Peter Pan became a boy who never grew up, he was sent to an orphanage with only two items left behind: A message from his mom and a pan necklace. One night, he was kidnapped by pirates. As Ratchet and the gang catches up to the pirate ship, they realized that Neverland was completely different then the last time they are there. With the Black Panther on their side, Ratchet and the gang needs to find Peter before the forces of darkness takes him... ''7. Thor's First Journey Movie - "Thor: Tales of Asgard" Plot: ''Before Thor joins the Avengers, he and Loki had many adventures together with Sif and other warriors. As Ratchet and the gang arrived in Asgard, they managed to save the city from the Heartless, but Odin was injured in the process. Thor's mentor, a redeemed Dark Elf, did mention that the Frost Giants keep an ancient sword that holds a mysterious power. Ratchet wasn't prepared for new powers since he locked the Omega Weapons years ago. Now, join by Loki and Thor, they need to find the sword before it falls in the wrong hands... ''8. Flying Through The Cold Breeze Movie - "Balto 3: Wings of Change" Plot: 9. Mouse Tales Movie - "The Tale of Despereaux" Plot: 10. The Final Countdown Movie - "Bolt" Plot: 11. Holiday Cheers Movie - "Home Alone" Plot: ''Clank was just thinking that the team missed something, so he stays in the Starship Phoenix and look through the journey records closely for important clues. While in the process, Ratchet and the gang plans to spend their next Christmas in Illinois. When they see a family packing, heading towards their big journey towards Paris but accidentally forgets a small boy named Kevin, Jake suggests that they should look after him till his family gets back. While Clank is going through the comparisons with the first adventure, Predaking and the Predecons suddenly appeared and gives Ratchet a warning about restoring time: Because an forgotten foe is waiting for him... ''12. Rise of The Skeleton King Movie - "Wreck-It Ralph" Plot: ''As Clank begins to see what is happening to Middle-Earth, he believes that there is only one person who knows more about The One Ring and a new menace named The Skeleton King. To find more information, the team visits Video Game Central, where video game characters gathered. When their recent friend, Wreck-It Ralph, abandons his own game and tries something different, Ratchet and the gang spotted two seperate enemies. Many years ago, Ratchet faced off against Drako to save the world many times. Seeing him again gives Ratchet an uneasy feeling and things are going to get worse all over again... ''13. Guardians of Middle-Earth: Part 1 Movie - "Lord of the Rings: Fellowship of the Ring" Plot: What Clank overlooked is during the first adventure, the mysterious One Ring keeps calling to its bearer, Sauron! To prevent the same mistake they make before leaving the first time, Ratchet and the gang goes back to Middle-Earth. At first, things are started off pretty good. They finally get a chance to see not only Frodo Baggins, but also Azimuth's girlfriend, Sonja Ferrington! The celebration didn't last long, because the Wraiths, servants of the Dark Lord Sauron, is in pursuit of the One Ring. After being rescued by a ranger named Strider, he has lead them to Rivendell, a elven city. As the Fellowship of the Ring, a group of warriors gathered across Middle-Earth, was forged, a long time foe teams up with Saruman for redemption as the supreme ruler of the universe... 14. Guardians of Middle-Earth: Part 2 Movie - "Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers" Plot: The Fellowship of the Ring was broken because of the surprized attack from Saruman. With no other choice, Ratchet teams up with Clank, Sasha, Jake, Persea, Genis, Azimuth, Sonja, Frodo and Sam as they continue their journey to Mordor, where the shadows lie. Yasha and the rest of the gang joins Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli in their search for their missing friends. Along the way, Ratchet and Sonja come across Gollum, a Hobbit who has been corrupted by the One Ring and transformed him into a monster. Ratchet remembers the creature who toys with him, Clank and Bilbo last time. Gollum explains that Sauron's forces captures and interragating him for information, which would explain the Wraiths that chase them down earlier. With Gollum as the only guide to Mordor, Ratchet and Sonja have no choice but to follow his lead to Mordor... 15. Guardians of Middle-Earth: Part 3 Movie - "Lord of the Rings: Return of the King" Plot: ''As Frodo, Sam, Ratchet, Jake, Sasha, Persea, Genis, Azimuth and Sonja finally gets closer to the land of Mordor, Yasha and the rest of the gang has one last strike against Sauron's forces. But, the clue to Sauron and the battle on Minas Tirith caused many lives in battle. As Frodo bears the recent heavy One Ring, Sam not trusting Gollum, and Sonja's proof of love towards Azimuth, many people believe that the hearts of men are easily corrupted by the ring. Before they can put an end to the One Ring, Hatchet, who has been revived and had a cyber eye replacement, appears for a long awaited rematch. Ratchet and Sonja will have to fight against Hatchet if they want to not only save Middle-Earth, but to protect the friends and families they cared so much for... ''Guest Stars Episode 1 - "The Desolation of Middle-Earth: Part 1" *''Heroes'' **'' *''Villains **'' ''Episode 2 - "The Desolation of Middle-Earth: Part 2" *''Heroes'' ** *''Villains'' **'' *''Cameos **''Sonja Ferrington (Flashback)'' Episode 3 - "The Desolation of Middle-Earth: Part 3" *''Heroes'' **'' *''Villains **'' *''Cameos **''Sonja Ferrington (Flashback)'' Episode 4 - "Master Thief Origins" *''Heroes'' **'' '' *''Villains'' **''''' '' ''Episode 5 - "Members of the Tribe"'' *Heroes' ** *Villains'' **''''' '' ''Episode 6 - "Legends of Neverland"'' *Heroes' **' Black Panther,' *Villains'' **''''' '' ''Episode 7 - "Thor's First Journey"'' *Heroes' **' *'''Villains **''''' '' ''Episode 8 - "Flying Through The Cold Breeze"'' *Heroes' **' *'''Villains **''''' '' ''Episode 9 - "Mouse Tales"'' *Heroes' **' *'''Villains **''''' '' ''Episode 10 - "The Final Countdown"'' *Heroes' **' *'''Villains **''''' '' ''Episode 11 - "Holiday Cheers"'' *Heroes' **' *'''Villains **'' *''Cameos **''Predaking'' **''Sonja Ferrington (Non-Spoken)'' '' ''Episode 12 - "Rise of The Skeleton King" *''Heroes'' **'' *''Villains **''Drako and The Ultimate Ninja'' *''Cameos'' **''The Skeleton King (Non-Spoken)'' '' ''Episode 13 - "Guardians of Middle-Earth: Part 1" *''Heroes'' **''Sonja Ferrington'' *''Villains'' **''''' '' ''Episode 14 - "Guardians of Middle-Earth: Part 2"'' *Heroes' **Sonja Ferrington'' *''Villains'' **''''' '' ''Episode 15 - "Guardians of Middle-Earth: Part 3"'' *Heroes' **Sonja Ferrington (Original and Battle Suit Forms)'' *''Villains'' **''Hatchet'' *''Cameos'' **''The Skeleton King'' ''''